XYs and Striped Ties
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Sequel to Strange Synergy! Steven finally gets to meet his son after ten years. Will this mean something more for Caroline and Steven? Will Kenneth and Steven speak to each other again? T! I don't own My Generation! Review!
1. Caroline

**Song: The Valley by Eisley. Listen! Review! Enjoy!**

_Real heart-breaker come and take me_  
><em>To the real heart ache that everyone's talking 'bout.<em>  
><em>You see me then you don't<em>  
><em>But get it right,I don't believe in magic.<em>

_Fire kites drifting through the skies_  
><em>Up on high I see it all the time<em>  
><em>And from the tip top of every mountain view<em>  
><em>From the roof I spy on room to room.<em>

_But take me home_  
><em>I walk the night in the valley<em>  
><em>Oh ohh oh<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine<em>

_I walked all night, and typically that's fine_  
><em>But I might try sleeping for a bit.<em>  
><em>Tell me why you know the things you do<em>  
><em>And how'd you get there?<em>  
><em>To be there, it must be great for you.<em>

_But take me home_  
><em>I walk the night in the valley<em>  
><em>Oh ohh oh<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine [x2]<em>

_I don't see everything as right_  
><em>It's not right<em>  
><em>I don't see everything as right and wrong<em>  
><em>It's so wrong<em>  
><em>But I don't see everything as wrong<em>

_Take me home_  
><em>I walk the night in the valley<em>  
><em>Oh ohh oh<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine<em>

_Take me home_  
><em>I walk the night in the valley<em>  
><em>Oh ohh oh<em>  
><em>Ttil everything is fine<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine<em>  
><em>'Til everything is fine<em>

* * *

><p>The last that Caroline had heard, Steven was in Hawaii. Kenneth had told her a few years ago that Steven dropped out of law school. Kenneth and Steven stopped talking, but Jackie still kept tabs on everyone she used to know.<p>

She ran into Falcon at the grocery store two days ago, and he said that Steven was back in town. Although she called Steven, she didn't think that he would actually come back to Houston. He didn't seem like the type who would ditch her when they had a child together, but it had been 10 years. _Ten years _since that night, and she was sure that he saw nothing more to it than just having some fun.

She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the warm tears running down her cheeks. She put her hand up to her eyes to wipe them away. She had to go meet with Tom's teacher, and Tom would know if she had been crying...

* * *

><p>When Caroline arrived at Greenbelt Elementary school, memories enveloped her. She hadn't had many friends, but she liked the school. School was her friend. School was all that mattered. Well, that and not being noticed. Caroline had always been a wallflower, and her shyness often made her stand out even more. It wasn't until Greenbelt Elementary had combined with Greenbelt Middle that she had actually met some people who could be potential friends. She had always chosen friends carefully, and when Kenneth had transferred to her school in the 7th grade, she knew that he could trust him. Although they were never <em>best <em>friends, they could still count on each other.

As she neared Mr. Findley's classroom, she smiled at the fact that Kenneth was her son's fourth grade teacher. He had always wanted to start a family, and until he found a suitable wife, the kids in his class would serve at his temporary children.

Pam Harrison, the mother of one of Tom's friends, came out of the classroom. "Hi, Caroline." Pam gave Caroline a small hug. "I see you're a little late."

"Oh, I was just working a little late today." She lied. Truthfully, her lateness was the result of looking through old photo albums. All of the old pictures, many from high school, had made her feel even more guilty for not telling Steven about Tom.

"I see." She winked at her friend. "Spending a little too much time with David, I see."

"Dave and I are just friends. Nothing more… We may have kissed at the Christmas party, but that was it."

"You've got it bad, girl."

"Maybe." She admitted. "But, just maybe not for Dave.

"Oh, I see… Tom's dad?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Forget I said anything. It was a long time ago…"

"Well, you called him, right?"

"On Monday. I had to leave a message, but I'm sure he got it. He just must be surprised. …Gosh, I really hope that he can come back home sometime soon. Tom really wants to meet his dad."

"Look, sweetie. If he got the message, he'll come. Tell me, he isn't a dead beat, is he?"

"Of course not. I mean, in high school he was always on top of everything. Having a baby shouldn't take too much out of him, right?"

"Well, that baby isn't a baby anymore. He'll realize if his dad never comes to meet him."

"I know… Look, I need to meet with his teacher, so I'll see you later."

"Goodbye!"

Caroline stepped into the classroom. No other parents were here, so she definitely must be late.

"Caroline, hi. I was afraid you wouldn't come! Uh, take a seat."

She took a seat in one of the chairs near Kenneth's desk. "So, how is he doing?"

"Smart kid. Definitely. But I've noticed that his work has been dropping a little in the past few months."

"Oh, well, he's been having a rough time lately. He really wants to meet his dad. I'm not sure if he'll come back, though."

"Back? He's from here? Who is it?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine… It's actually Steven…Foster. From Greenbelt."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know you two were, uh, involved."

"Well, prom night makes us do crazy things."

"Oh, this all went down on prom night? What was that, ten years ago? You still haven't told him?"

"I left him a message a few days ago."

"I uh heard from Falcon that Steven's been back in town since yesterday. He didn't call you back?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. I didn't leave a number for him to call, and I don't know if he has caller ID, but I just assumed that he was still keeping in touch with someone in Austin."

"I don't know how I could get ahold of Steven, but I could give Falcon a call for you. If...if you want, I mean."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. So, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah." Kenneth got up so he could give Caroline a hug before she left.

"I'll see you later, Kenneth. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Come on, Tom."

On the way home, Tom asked about Steven again. "When can I see my dad?"

"I'm not sure, baby. But I'm sure it'll be really soon."

Tom sighed. Caroline's answer to his questions about his father were always the same: you'll see him soon; maybe next week. She hated lying to him, and she knew that he may never meet Steven. Deep down, she was a little afraid to see Steven again. Graduation and prom were the last times she'd seen him, and the 18-year-old Steven probably would have accepted the fact that he was a father; he would have tried to juggle his education and his career as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Tom was asleep, Caroline got a call from Falcon. She expected it to be Kenneth, but since Steven and Kenneth still weren't on speaking terms, it was better to hear what was going on with Steven from someone who had directly spoken to him within the last few days.<p>

"So, Kenneth spoke to you about what happened today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. Congratulations, by the way, on being a mom."

"Thanks, Falc. Umm, so, can you maybe give me Steven's number or something? I really need to talk to him." She heard mumbling on the other line, but brushed it off.

"Steven's staying with his mom, but he's been over a few times. I'm at the Carlson Hotel on North Hampton, right off of Jones. I'm in town for a gig. But the next time I see him, I''ll tell him that you were looking for him. Did you, uh, want to set up a meeting or something like that?"

"Yeah. S-something like that. Listen, how about the next time he comes over, can you just get him to give me a call?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"See ya."

After speaking with Falcon, Caroline was no longer tired. Before she could get to sleep, she looked old photos again. Would Steven really be that different?


	2. Falcon

"Hi, Falcon. This is Kenneth Finley from Greenbelt High—" Kenneth said.

"Kenneth, you called me three days ago. I know who you are. …How are you?" At the mention of Kenneth's name, Steven became a little uneasy.

"Some days are better than others. I was wondering if you remember Caroline."

"Caroline Chung from high school? Of course I remember her. …Steven sure remembers her too." He received a quick slap from Steven. "Shut the fuck up." Steven mouthed. Falcon put the phone to his shirt. "What? It's true."

"Oh, well, about that…Did St-Steven tell you anything about Caroline recently? Any relationships, you know?"

"What, like their kid?"

Steven bit his lip, sighing, to keep himself from saying anything else to Falcon. He moved off of the bed and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Falcon pressed the speaker option on his phone so that Steven could hear what Kenneth was saying.

"Well, speaking of their kid—their son—Caroline said that he wanted to meet Steven. I think she wants to set up a meeting soon, maybe tomorrow or something."

"So, should I just give Caroline a call or what?"

"I think that would be good." Kenneth read Caroline's phone number aloud. "Nice talking to you."

"Later." Falcon hung the phone up. "Aww, your baby misses you. And it looks like Baby Mama misses you even more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steven asked.

"Well, look at it like this. Yeah, she wants you to meet your son. That's reasonable. But The Falcon thinks Mama's looking for some after hour loving with Baby Daddy Foster."

Steven flipped Falcon off, while standing up. "You know what, fuck this. I'm going to my mom's." He put his hand on the doorknob, but did not turn it; he took his hand off of the door and walked back over to sit on the bed. "You're lucky I got a ride here with you."

"That's my boy." Falcon patted him on the back. "Now it's time to call Mama Bear." Falcon dialed the number that he wrote down just minutes ago. "It's ringing. …Yeah, Caroline. Hey, it's Falcon."

"Hi, Falcon. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"So, Kenneth spoke to you about what happened today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. Congratulations, by the way, on being a mom." He smirked at Steven, who flipped him off again.

"Thanks, Falc. Umm, so, can you maybe give me Steven's number or something? I really need to talk to him."

"Told you." Falcon mouthed to Steven. "Steven's staying with his mom, but he's been over a few times. I'm at the Carlson Hotel on North Hampton, right off of Jones. I'm in town for a gig. But the next time I see him, I''ll tell him that you were looking for him. Did you, uh, want to set up a meeting or something like that?"

"Yeah. S-something like that. Listen, how about the next time he comes over, can you just get him to give me a call?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"See ya." Falcon pushed the end button on his phone. "She wants you, dude. Do you want me to leave you the room for the night?"

"You are truly _the _most erotic person I know."

"Thank-you." He walked over to the bar. He held the bottle of vodka out toward Steven. "Want some?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Drink up, Papa Bear."


	3. Steven

**Okay, I think I'm going to continue with the alternating point of views (Caroline, Falcon, Steven), but I might eventually switch off, or just end it in Tom's point of view for fun! Please review! The song is called Soco Amaretto Lime, and it's by Brand New! Have a listen!.**

_Passed out on the overpass_  
><em>Sunday best and broken glass<em>  
><em>Broken down from the bikes and bars<em>  
><em>Suspended like spirits over speeding cars<em>  
><em>You and me were kings over the parkway tonight<em>  
><em>And tonight will go on forever while we<em>  
><em>walk around this town like we own the streets<em>  
><em>and stay awake through summer like we own the heat<em>  
><em>Singing "everybody wake up (wake up) it's time to get down"<em>  
><em>(everybody, everybody wake up its time to get down)<em>  
><em>And when I pass the bottle back to Pete<em>  
><em>on the overpass tonight, I bet we laugh<em>

_I'm gonna stay eighteen forever (cut me open)_  
><em>So we can stay like this forever (sun poisoned)<em>  
><em>And we'll never miss a party (this offer...)<em>  
><em>cause we keep them going constantly (...stands forever)<em>  
><em>And we'll never have to listen (new haircut)<em>  
><em>to anyone about anything (new bracelet)<em>  
><em>cause it's all been done and it's all been said (eyeliner)<em>  
><em>we're the coolest kids and we take what we can get<em>

_The hell out of this town_  
><em>Find some conversation<em>  
><em>The low fuel lights been on for days<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean anything<em>  
><em>I've got another 500, 'nother 500 miles<em>  
><em>before we shut this engine down,<em>  
><em>we shut it down<em>

_I'm gonna stay eighteen forever (cut me open)_  
><em>So we can stay like this forever (sun poisoned)<em>  
><em>And we'll never miss a party (this offer...)<em>  
><em>cause we keep them going constantly (...stands forever)<em>  
><em>And we'll never have to listen (new haircut)<em>  
><em>to anyone about anything (new bracelet)<em>  
><em>cause it's all been done and it's all been said (eyeliner)<em>  
><em>we're the coolest kids and we take what we can get (wait forever)<em>

_(you're just jealous cause I'm young and in love)_  
><em>Eighteen forever (first kisses)<em>  
><em>(your stomach's filled up but you're starved for conversation)<em>  
><em>So we can stay like this forever (new stitches)<em>  
><em>(you're spending all your nights growing old in your bed)<em>  
><em>And we'll never miss a party (collar weekend)<em>  
><em>(and your tearin up your photos cause you wanna forget... it's over)<em>  
><em>cause we keep them going constantly (appearance ticket)<em>  
><em>(you're just jealous cause I'm young and in love)<em>  
><em>And we'll never have to listen (November to...)<em>  
><em>(your stomach's filled up but you're starved for conversation)<em>  
><em>to anyone about anything cause it's all been done (...remember)<em>  
><em>(you're spending all your nights growing old in your bed)<em>  
><em>and it's all been said (nightswimmers)<em>  
><em>(and your tearin up your photos cause you wanna forget... it's over)<em>  
><em>we're the coolest kids and we take what we can get<em>

_Just jealous cause we're young and in love_  
><em>You're just jealous cause we're young and in love<em>  
><em>You're just jealous cause we're young and in love<em>  
><em>You're just jealous cause we're young and in love<em>  
><em>You're just jealous cause we're young and in love<em>  
><em>You're just jealous... [turntable scratch<em>

* * *

><p>Steven woke up to a knock at the door. He opened his eyes, but remained on the floor, his face against the carpet. He tilted his head just enough to see that Falcon had ordered some breakfast, which explains why someone was knocking on the door.<p>

"Wake up, sleepy head." Falcon stepped over Steven to get to the other side of the room.

"I am never drinking again." Steven sighed, standing up.

"Dude, you barely drank anything. Like, it all."

"Hey, that was straight vodka. I don't think how much I drank matters. I still feel like shit."

"Maybe that's because you have some business to take care of."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure your Baby Mama is expecting a call today."

"Don't call her that."

"But you guys aren't involved." Falcon smirked.

"That may be true, but calling her a baby mama is basically calling her a slut."

"Come on, you know I'm kidding. We all know that Caroline is not a slut."

"I know." Steven groaned. "But, this whole thing is just difficult. I mean, look at me. Would you expect me to be a father?"

"Definitely not. I can imagine you as president, maybe. What happened?"

"Had to drop out of college."

"Ooh, rough. …So, do you uh, want me to leave you alone for a little while so you can call her?"

"Um… no. I'm just going to go for a quick jog. I'll be right back."

"Okay. See ya."

Steven picked his cell phone up off of the coffee table and headed outside. He would call Caroline before he got back, if his fears didn't convince him otherwise.

There was a large lake near the hotel, so he figured he'd give himself one run around it to decide if he was going to man-up and grow some balls. Before his journey was even half-way completed, he just made the choice that he would call Caroline right now. He already missed out on 9 years of his son's life, and he wouldn't want to be away from him any longer.

As he was about to dial her number, he heard his name being called.

"Steven!" He turned around, spotting Caroline sitting on a bench. "Hi."

"Hello." He said slowly. He wasn't expecting to be meeting his son right now. "I'd give you a hug, but I'm a little sweaty."

"It's fine." She chuckled, giving him a light hug. "This is Tom."

"Hi, buddy." Steven got down to his son's level. "I'm your dad." It felt pointless to explain this, since Caroline probably spoke to him a million times about his dad.

Tom slightly smiled, but did not say anything.

Steven stood back up and looked to Caroline for help.

"Um, Tom, I have to go to see Auntie Christie. Do you want to go to the park with Steven?"

Tom shrugged, then nodded.

"Okay." Steven smiled, taking Tom's hand. The two walked off to the park. It was 2 by the time Tom got tired out. To keep Tom from complaining, Steven offered to carry him back to the hotel. It wasn't like holding a baby, but it was close enough.


	4. Caroline, Two

**I don't like this chapter, but eh, that's up to you...**

"Come on, Tom." Caroline yelled to Tom, who was still trying to feed bread to the ducks by the edge of the lake. Falcon's hotel was only a block away, but she didn't want to seem like she was coming here entirely for him. Or for Steven...

He came up behind her and took her hand. "We're just going to take a little walk."

"Then can we see my dad?"

"Maybe, honey." She sighed.

After 2 complete walks around the lake, they took a break and sat down on one of the benches. Just as they were about to go, she spotted Steven.

"Steven!" He turned around. "Hi."

"Hello. I'd give you a hug, but I'm a little sweaty."

"It's fine." She laughed, giving him a hug. "This is Tom."

"Hi, buddy... I'm your dad."

Tom smiled.

"Um, Tom, I have to go to see Auntie Christie. Do you want to go to the park with Steven?

Tom shrugged, then nodded.

"Okay." Steven took Tom's hand, and they walked off to the park.

As soon as they were out of her view, Caroline headed over to he hotel that Falcon was staying at. After a quick call to find out what room he was staying in, she found herself knocking on the door of room number 30.

"Caroline." Falcon gave her a hug, and then led her into the room. They both took a seat on the couch. "So, Steven's with Tom?"

Caroline nodded. "Yup."

"Have you talked to him about, you know, the legal stuff?"

"No. We barely saw each other for five minutes. ...I was hoping that he would go out to dinner with me tonight so that we could at least talk about how long he is staying. I wouldn't want to Tom to get excited and then find out Steven was going back to Hawaii, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I could text him if you want."

"Sure." She agreed. She really did not want to "ask" Steven out to dinner, although it would not be a date.

Falcon quickly sent a message to Steven, and then nodded.

"Great." She just needed to find a babysitter for tonight.


	5. Falcon, Two

**To molly547: It's hard to be in character if there weren't many episodes for this show to begin with, you know? And how are they too out of character? It's not like I made them do anything ridiculous. I actually took conversations from the show and tweaked them only a tiny bit. Too short? I've seen stories with under 200 words, these are all 1,000+ . If you don't like it, go read fanfics that get a lot of reviews but are really horrible! People happen to like this, so instead of just saying it's out of character, maybe list some ways of how. P.S. It's hard to be 100% true to the character. I'm not the writer of the show, so of course they don't say exactly what they say in the show!**

**On to chapter 5! I usually don't like to do multiple point of views for the same situation, but it's kind of stuck with me now, haha. Two updates today, wow! I'll work on my book a little more after this and then post a little preview for it. It is at it's very first stage, so it may not be as good as it could be!**

* * *

><p>Falcon was happy that he wasn't checking out today, which meant that he could just lay down and relax, instead of worry about getting up so early. He was still in town for a few more days.<p>

Just as his eyes were starting to close, his cell phone rang. "What, Steven?" He grumbled.

"It's Caroline, actually."

"Oh, Caroline, hey."

"What is your room number?"

"30." He figured she'd be here to see Steven, but he would probably be back by the time she'd be here, so not telling her that he wasn't here should be fine.

"Okay. Do you mind if I stop by?"

"Of course not. I'll see ya later."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and then went to lay back down.

When he heard a knock at the door, he went to go answer it. "Caroline." He gave her a hug, and then led her into the room. They both sat down on the couch. "So, Steven's with Tom?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Have you talked to him about, you know, the legal stuff?"

"No. We barely saw each other for five minutes. ...I was hoping that he would go out to dinner with me tonight so that we could at least talk about how long he is staying. I wouldn't want to Tom to get excited and then find out Steven was going back to Hawaii, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I could text him if you want."

"Sure." She said.

Falcon texted a quick message to Steven: _Caroline wants to know if you want to go to dinner tonight. She wants to talk more about Tom. (Aka, she wants it from you, BAD!) ~Love Falcon :)_

_Falc, I highly doubt that. Sure, I guess. I can't really deny anything that has to do with information on my son… Wow, it's just weird saying my son._

Falcon nodded.

"Great."


End file.
